Next Contestant
by Believe In Something Bigger
Summary: Everyone knows Buck's can get wild and crazy, but what they don't know is that the very people they are befriending and talking to are willing to take advantage of them at any moment. *One-Shot.


Next Contestant

**-****Inspired by the song, Next Contestant by: Nickelback**

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse_

You glare at the pieces of white trash staring at Evie as she walks around sporting a mini skirt and small tank top. You hated the nights when she had to work at Buck's. You knew you had to come and watch her when she worked or some asshole would take advantage of her; it'd happened one too many times. When she came to visit you with bruises on her wrists and a cut across her forehead she had brushed it off, but you knew what had really happened. It had gotten crazy at Buck's and Evie had been walking out to her car when some jerk tried to get in her pants and she told him to go fuck himself. That was then he pressed her against the car and threatened her, thankfully Curly Shepard had stepped out when he did and saved her ass. She was tough, Evie was, but she was independent and stubborn as hell.

_And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works_

You watch her bend over to pick up a River King's empty beer bottle and his gaze drops to her cleavage. Your eyes narrow and once she quickly realizes what he's doing she says some words that you can't make out and he scowls and turns away. She makes her way up to the bar to drop off the empty bottles and she winks at you and you give her a small smile. You tell her to be careful and to try and not be so mouthy. She just rolls her eyes and tells you to quit your worryin' and that nothin' was gonna happen if she could help it. She walks away with a little swing in her step and putting her curves to excellent use, apparently Chris Caller also recognizes this and he whistles. You smack him upside the head and he glares. He had it comin'. You don't check out another guy's girl _especially_ not when the girl's boyfriend is right in front of you. What a dumbshit.

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

You glance across the bar just in time to see Derek Mitchells attempting to flirt with her and putting his hand on her forearm. He suggests something, you guess, and she smacks him a good one, right across the cheek. You laugh out loud and instantly cover your mouth. She tells him to go find someone different who was willing to open their legs 'cause it sure as hell wasn't gonna be her. A bunch of the guys laugh watching Mitchells get shut down. She catches your eye and she smirks and waves you nod and raise your beer to her, she turns around satisfied and walks off to the bathroom.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

She returns from the bathroom about ten minutes later and gets right back to work taking people's drink orders and such. You advert your gaze for a second, just a _second_ and a Tiger has a hand on her ass. You get up to personally show him what happens to guys like him when Evie whips her head around eyes flashing and pops him a good one. A punch this time, not a slap and he stumbles back in surprise Two-Bit stands next to her in surprise ready to back her up if need be but the Tiger just picks himself up brushes himself off and speed walks clear on outta there, probably a good idea if he wants to live to see tomorrow, you think.

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

Buck tells her that it's alright for her to go now and she waves at you and holds up two fingers to let you know she'd need two minutes to get her shit together, you nod and tell her to take her time. You sit back, relax and wait for her to return. Time passes. A lot of time. Actually a shit-load of time goes by before you start to worry. She's been gone for twenty minutes now and that couldn't be good. You jump up and rush to the back hallway where the coatroom is located and don't see her in there. You walk further down the hallway and you can make out two figures. One pressed against the wall with their head hanging low, the other pushing up against the wall.

"Listen, I don't want no trouble," she says trying to get the bastard to let her go.

"Shut the fuck up, slut, you ask for trouble. Hell, you beg for it every time you wear those short skirts to Buck's. What do you think this is? A strip club?" Her offender replies to her harshly. Her head snaps up at the word strip club. Her mother worked at one. It bugged the hell out of her and you knew it.

"I ain't a slut, Luke, and you know it, now get the hell off of me or I'm gonna scream my head off," she snaps trying to push him off of her but he's big and she's smaller. _Wait_, you think. _Luke? As in Luke Richards? As in right hand man of Tim Shepard?_ Oh, hell no, was he gonna touch your girl.

"Back the fuck up, Richards before I am forced to beat the living shit out of you," you snarl and they both whip their heads around and see you with your arms crossed and a glare to match Satan's.

Evie sighs with relief and just when you think he's about to back off he slams her back against the wall and forces his tongue down her throat. Her wrists are behind her back and he is groping her body tightly. You lunge at him and take him down with two punches to the face. Evie falls back and hits the floor. She picks herself up and runs looking for some back up to help kick this jerk's ass. He tries to get up but you knee him in the gut so he doubles over coughing. You punch him in the nose and he swears and throws a blind punch to your face, which you feel, but only for a second. Then your blind rage takes over punching him left and right. Eventually Soda, Two-Bit and Buck himself pull you off of him. You have a bruise on your face but he looks a hell of a lot worse. They all pick him out and drag him towards the back door.

You look for Evie and you practically run her over in a sense of panic.

"I should have killed that disgusting bastard," you tell her wrapping your arms around her waist. You let go when you realize it's hurting her. He must have held her pretty damn hard. She looks down and you know she's hurtin'. She's not crying but she's about to.

"He got what he deserved; you don't need to go off gettin' your ass thrown in jail because of it. He's just a typical horny, creepy hood," she says smiling up at you. Then you realize although it would have felt damn good murdering that son of a bitch you wouldn't have been able to have Evie all to yourself just like you wanted all along.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_


End file.
